Torahiko Kusakabe/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = To be able to summon the great meTorahiko uses ore-sama which is an incredibly pompous way to call himself., such a great summon! The great me will stand on stage! |Idolizing = Nishishi!Torahiko's trademark laughter. My drawings have also improved! |Reg1 = Torahiko Kusakabe! I'm going off on a journey! |Reg2 = What kind of animals should I draw today~ |Reg3 = Nishishi! I will become a free idol! |Reg4 = Last time when I was on a journey I was chased by the police. It was really bad~ |Reg5 = Kyosuke! Make my journey records into a manga! |Reg6 = Akio, is your sister scary too? My elder sister is incredibly scary... |Reg7 = Shiki! Give me a pot! I just caught a bug and want to put it inside! |Reg8 = Why does Hikaru always turn round and around a lot? |Reg9 = Raku, let's paint together! You did bring the brush, right? |Reg10 = Lucas is a stoic guy! |Event1= There's an event going on! I'm pretty excited! Nishishi! |Reg11= I'll draw art on Airu's megaphone! |Event2= You made this event the funniest! Thank you! |Morning = Hey-! Are you up!? I stayed up all night painting! |Afternoon = I'm hungry! What did you put in your bento today? |Evening = Good work, Producer! Rest well! |Night = Today was fun! Let's go to sleep together! |Download = I can't wait! Let me go on a trip for a little bit! |Story = Choose your favorite story, okay? |Main1 = You can read it freely! Nishishi! |Main2 = Choose the chapter you like! |Love1 = Love stories? Let's read them together! |Love2 = Since our journey begins now, let's go! |Shop = If you want to shop, it's right here! |Purchase = It's good to look for useful things! |Friend = Friend's information is here. |Other = Seems like you can do a lot of things. |Start1 = I will go anywhere! |Skill1A = Damn it! |Skill1B = Teyaah! |Skill1C = Nishishi~ |Clear1 = I still haven't drawn enough! |Affection1 = Next time I will draw your portrait. |Start2 = Inspiration gushing forth! |Skill2A = The arts are exploding! |Skill2B = Not enough drawings! |Skill2C = Artist Time! |Clear2 = This is gonna become a motif. |Affection2 = Let's go on a journey together! |Start3 = Time to show off an artistic live! |Skill3A = *Humming sounds* |Skill3B = Shall we draw together? |Skill3C = I can do whatever I want, right!? |Clear3 = Now I'm going to leave for a journey! |Affection3 = "Love", what kind of shape would you give it? |Skill4A = Let's go at our own pace! |Skill4B = My urge to create is rising! |Skill4C = I'll draw when I want to! |Skill5A = The great tyrant! Appears on stage! |Skill5B = Dying it colorfully! |Skill5C = The lights seem like art! |Skill6A = My emotions are welling up! |Skill6B = Go go! There! |Skill6C = You can do more! |Skill7A = ArS Red! Appearing freely! |Skill7B = Can you see my gallant figure? |Skill7C = I'll support you when you're stumbling! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Torahiko Kusakabe/Homepage Lines 3|Current Avaliable Lines Torahiko Kusakabe/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Torahiko Kusakabe/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Torahiko Kusakabe Category:Lines